


Children

by Muverhaw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Biology, F/F, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, They have children in different earths, it's stupid
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muverhaw/pseuds/Muverhaw
Summary: 某次地球危机过后，纳欣诺市上空被撕裂开了一个口子，裂隙几乎没有造成任何影响，除了对Lena Luthor。or，Lena Luthor意外见到了几十个来自平行世界的自己与Kara的孩子。
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 21





	Children

**Author's Note:**

> 其实这只是一个沙雕的脑洞，就起源于我在微博的一个吐槽，然后就……  
> Here we go！

某次地球危机过后，纳市上空被撕裂开了一个口子，DEO火速对裂隙展开了调查。  
一个月过去了，调查没有什么进展，但裂隙似乎并没有对地球造成什么实质的影响。  
似乎是这样。  
Lena Luthor自认为经历丰富，很少会受到惊吓，但是睁开眼睛看到一张与自己极为相似的脸时，心里还是猛地抽动了一下。“What the…”Lena迅速拿过了家里防御系统的控制器，但防御系统是完好的，没有丝毫被破坏过的痕迹。  
那人有着一头金色的长发，一张脸与自己几乎是一个模子刻出来的，唯独瞳孔是深邃的蓝色，眼下正坐在她的床边，一脸无辜地眨巴着眼睛看她。  
这副模样又有点像谁来着？  
“妈咪！早上好！”那人笑嘻嘻的，一阵风顺溜地刮了出去又顺溜地刮了回来，手里拿着一杯咖啡递了过来。  
“？？？？”你在叫谁妈咪？Lena只觉呼吸一滞，这人刚刚使用的那些超能力，她怎么有种不祥的预感。而且这人明明跟自己年纪差不多大，要么应该是Kara的兄弟姐妹之类的，怎么张口就拉开她的辈分了呢？  
“Lena Luthor，你是我的妈妈……我是……”那人话还没说完，门外突然传来了几声玻璃被砸碎的声音，紧接着门口冒出了一个金色的脑袋，又一个，第三个，一接连涌来近十个女孩子……  
“……”？？？？什么情况？她的防御系统真的没有坏掉吗？  
“我让你们乖乖在外面等着，这样会吓到妈咪的！”一开始那个年纪最大的开口了，一开口，女孩们也终于停下了往她身边凑的动作。  
“我叫Lara，是从2043年的地球100来的，我跟她们一样，都是你的女儿。”  
“……”地球100上的我是生了个足球队吗？  
Lara似乎看懂了她的想法，连忙解释道:“她们都是来自不同的地球不同的时间，但是的的确确都是我的妹妹们。”  
Lena沉默了一会，作为经历过那么多奇奇怪怪的事情的人，要接受自己在其他平行世界拥有女儿(们)似乎也不是什么难事，但还有一个问题。  
“你们的父亲是谁？”  
Lara瞪大了眼睛，不可置信地看着她，Lena心里不祥的感觉越发的膨胀，答案呼之欲出。  
“我们没有父亲，只有两个母亲，另一个母亲是Kara Danvers，也叫Kara Zor-El，地球上都称呼她为Supergirl.”  
“……”

这一切都跟纳市上空的裂缝有关，Lena坐在沙发上，听着自己最年长的平行地球的女儿给自己解释着，周围围坐了一圈女孩们，年纪最小的两个还因为抢着要坐在自己身边差点打了起来，最后被Lara强行分开。  
“我是最先被传送过来的，大概一个月之前。”  
那是裂缝出现的第二天。Lena暗暗算了一下时间，看着身边长得或与自己或与Kara过分相似的女孩们，好不容易做好的心里建设再一次崩塌。  
“然后我发现每一天的同一时刻裂缝都有些细小波动，一般的仪器检测不出来，像是专门为了我们设计的。传送门每天都会打开，但通道是单向的，然后我不同地球不同时间的妹妹们都陆陆续续被吸引过来，我把她们都集中在了一起，直到今天……”  
“等一下，你说每一天？”  
“是的。”  
“也就是说……”Lena下意识地去数了一下在场女孩们的人数。  
“还有一半，我担心声势太过浩大引起不必要的麻烦，没让她们跟过来的，现在都在孤独堡垒里等着消息呢。”  
Lena感觉自己差点就要心肌梗塞原地暴毙，不说她现在已经跟Kara决裂了，怎么这宇宙里有成千上万个地球，她还能跟那个氪星人在每一个地球上都在一起还有了孩子不成？  
“你说你们另一个母亲是Kara Danvers，都是在哪些地球？”  
Lara愣了一下，仿佛对她的问话有些疑惑:“当然是每一个啦。”  
“……”  
Lena Luthor窒息了。

如果不是亲眼见到Lara所说的事情，Lena宁愿相信这又是她哥哥的一个阴谋，利用克隆或者干脆脑控之类的手段。  
她抱着一个不足一岁的婴儿，是Lara刚刚从缝隙下空接回来的，毫无疑问的氪星婴儿，在Lara怀里时哭得厉害，甚至悬浮在了空中，年长的女孩不得不拽紧了她的腿。但在见到自己时，婴儿突然停止了哭泣，圆溜溜的眼睛眨呀眨的，咧开嘴张开怀抱口齿不清地叫着妈妈。  
那个地球的自己如果发现这个孩子不见了，不知道会不会着急做出什么过激的行为来。Lena的脑海中突然浮现出这么一个想法，又很快被她甩开。  
“你们为什么不直接去找Kara，或者DEO？”  
“你知道的，aunty Alex那一堆乱七八糟的公务程序……我们考虑过去找妈妈，但是找不到合适的时机……”  
Lena皱起了眉，aunty Alex，Lara叫得十分顺口，显然平时跟Alex的关系也很好。而她要想不依靠Supergirl与DEO的帮助来处理她们这些几乎能凑齐两个足球队的女儿们的事，似乎不怎么现实。  
为了不让她们的女儿们造成纳欣诺市上空交通堵塞，无论如何她都得主动去找Kara一次。  
即使自己在其他地球上与前好友在一起还有了孩子这种事情，依然不在她的可接受范围内。

“妈咪，你为什么不直接走进去？”  
Lara跟在她的旁边，看着Lena在电梯外停住了脚步，困惑地看着她纠结又紧张的模样。  
“Lara，你那个地球的我跟Kara也许是一对，但是在这里，我不是你的妈妈，Kara Danvers也不是。”Lena紧紧皱着眉头，一口气把话说了下去，“我们来这，是为了不让更多其他时空的人被牵扯进来，我不希望让人产生什么误解，你明白吗？”  
Lara先是不甘心地抬眼瞥她，见她一脸严肃没有可以商量的意思，似乎对她的模样有些畏怯，才听话地点了点头。  
“Kara…”  
Lena走进办公室时，氪星人正在看着什么东西，见她走进来急忙藏进了衣袖里。随后才瞪大了眼睛，对于她的主动到来有些不敢相信。  
“Lee…Lena…”  
明明就是经历过无数次，早就就如呼吸吃饭一般自然的事情，但这在她们决裂后Lena主动来找自己，Kara一瞬间舌头打了结，不知道该说些什么。  
尤其是在她气势汹汹跑去Lena阳台上发表了一番会把对方当成反派一样去阻止的宣言之后。  
她不知道自己在想着什么，她希望那样能让Lena可以意识到自己在做一些很危险的事情，但似乎用错了说法。  
Lena也很紧张，她的手紧紧抓着手提包的带子，呼吸沉重。  
然后Kara注意到了Lena身后还站着一个人，那人低着头，不怎么能看清脸，但总让氪星人有一股莫名亲切的感觉。  
“这是……”她干脆先转移了话题。  
Lara从Lena身后挪了过来，清了清嗓子:“我是……”  
“妈妈！！！”一声稚嫩的叫唤突如其来，紧接着办公室的窗子猛地被撞破，Kara甚至还没反应过来之前，一个小小的身躯就迎面扑来，直直骑上她的肩膀，双手抱住了她的头。  
“？？？？”  
“……”  
“Karin！妈咪不是说要你们好好待在孤独堡垒吗！”  
“我想Kara了！为什么妈咪不让我们见Kara，Kara也是我们的妈妈，我想她了！”小Karin还紧紧抱着氪星人的脑袋，转过头奶声奶气地抗议着。  
Kara好不容易才把脸上的小崽子扒了下来，看了看小女孩一头黑发，却与自己小时候十分相似的脸庞，又看了看Lena身边与她如出一辙却有着自己发色与瞳色的女孩。  
等……等等？妈妈？？？

“所以你们都是我跟……都是平行地球的我的孩子？”  
Kara降落在地上，她刚刚飞了上去清点了一下孩子们的人数，73人，Super的大脑在接受这件事情上也略显迟钝。  
73个小Supergirl在纳欣诺市上空飞来飞去会不会造成交通拥堵？Kara脑子里闪过这么一个念头。  
小Karin还赖在她的背上不肯下去，另外几个年纪更小的孩子也委委屈屈地扯着她的衣角，含含糊糊地用氪星语叫着妈妈，Kara不知道为什么心里涌现出一种莫名的满足感，但在看到阴沉着脸的CEO时，那种自豪感又很快消失了。  
Lena没能黑着脸太久，那只小小的Super baby双手挥舞着漂浮到她的身边，咿咿呀呀地求抱抱。Lena犹豫了一秒，还是伸手把孩子抱在了怀里。宝宝哧哧地笑了出来，接着便朝着Kara的方向挥动着肉乎乎的小手，大有又想往氪星人怀里扑去的意思。Lena轻拍着那孩子的背，终于把小崽子安抚了下来。  
“Lena…”Kara一只手抱着一个，背上还骑着小Karin，好不容易才走到她的身边，略显尴尬地叫她。  
Lena叹了口气，在眼前这种混乱到极点的情况下，再提她们两决裂的那点事怎么看都不合时宜。  
“根据Lara提供的资料，我运算出了一些可能能够关闭裂缝的逆方程，还需要DEO那边收集的资料进行进一步计算，另外，L-Corp提供不了那么大的动力源，还需要你跟你那群超级英雄们的帮忙。”  
Lena哄着怀里的小崽子，眼看着孩子咬着手指头进入了梦乡，才压低了声音跟她说道。  
Kara快速地点点头，看着Lena温柔地哄着怀里的孩子入眠，刚才消散得彻底的那点满足感又涌了上来。  
“妈妈你们为什么不亲亲！”小Karin突然大声地说道。  
“咳！咳咳……”  
氪星人被自己的口水猛呛了一口，Lena也瞪大了眼睛不敢相信自己听到了什么。  
“妈咪一般把我哄睡着之后，妈妈都会亲亲她然后把她抱进房间还会锁上门！我很聪明！我都知道！”  
“……”这是哪个地球？？你们在孩子面前能不能克制一点？？？？

养一个孩子，没问题。  
养一群氪星孩子，问题大了去了。  
今天地球21的孩子擅自飞出去买甜甜圈了，明天地球19跟地球70的孩子因为抢最后一个锅贴打了起来引起了个小范围的雪崩，后天地球83的孩子抱着一只野猫悬浮在L-Corp顶层办公室的窗外得意洋洋地叫妈咪。  
Lena感觉自己本来挺强劲的心脏一次又一次地受到挑战，不得不创下了一天之内按下数十次紧急联系手表的记录。  
她们像一对真正的母亲站在孩子们的面前，Lena黑了脸，Kara却在不停地圆场，看着情况不对劲赶紧抱着孩子就跑，最后被CEO一个按钮动用了专为捕获外星人的武器双双抓了回来。  
万幸的是还有冰淇淋，Lena包下了两家纳欣诺市最好吃的冰淇淋店，孩子们吃饱喝足也没精力再瞎闹，纷纷躺在地上安分了下来。  
“我会想念她们的。”Kara舀下大一勺冰淇淋，又把剩下的顺手递了过去。  
Lena接了过来，用勺子挖了一小勺往嘴里放。  
“你们氪星人小时候都那么难管教吗？”  
Kara撇了撇嘴，嘴角还残留着一点冰碴:“她们在地球上精力太旺盛了。”  
“明天下午3点逆转通道就会开启，我们就可以把她们送回去了。”Lena如释重负地呼出一口气，转头却发现氪星人眉头紧蹙着盯着自己。  
“怎么了？”  
Kara如梦初醒，匆忙地低下了头。她在想什么，居然真的在幻想跟Lena组成家庭，然后一起养育一个孩子。  
“没……没什么。”  
Lena也不再说话，默默地把冰淇淋递回了给她，转身去看在特质的婴儿床上睡得正香的小崽子去了。

“我不会忘记你们的。”Lara背着背包，帮忙把最后一个妹妹送回了通道里，走到正在调试数据的Lena面前。  
Kara刚与Barry利用超速度给最后一次传送蓄满了能量，急匆匆地飞回到了两个人身边。  
Lara给了另一个地球的母亲们一个拥抱，Kara用手背抹掉了眼角的泪水，Lena则咬着下唇没有说话。  
“我地球上的妈妈曾经跟我说过，有些东西是注定的，比如她落在地球，成为了Kara Danvers。”  
聪明如Lena自然知道她指的是什么，Kara显然也听懂了，正在用余光去瞟身边的黑发女人。  
Lara靠近了Lena，又给了她一个拥抱，接着在她耳边说了什么，Lena突然变了脸色，Lara迅速飞离了她身边，吐着舌头冲她们挥手告别，然后转身飞进了传送通道里。  
裂缝彻底关闭。

“早。”  
Lena睁开眼就看到了氪星人撑着脑袋在盯着自己，见自己终于醒来，露出了一个灿烂的笑容。CEO一手撑着床铺坐起身，她的腰又酸又疼，这段时间她一直感觉不怎么舒服，昨晚又是头晕又是犯恶心的，Kara跑来跑去照顾她，最后又照顾回床上去了。  
该死的Kara Danvers，为什么开着红太阳灯体力还那么好？  
“当时Lara跟你说了什么呀？”Kara亲了亲她的耳侧。距离关闭平行时空的裂缝已经近两年了，后来她们终于能找机会好好谈了谈，一来二去也不知道怎么就从用嘴交流变成了用嘴交流，于是一谈就谈到了现在。  
Kara偶尔会想起那次可以说是魔幻的经历，总算弄明白那时心底的那种满足感是怎么一回事了，当然还有个一直都念着却始终找不到机会问的问题。  
Lena愣了愣神，突然想起了什么。  
“Lena？”  
Lena回过头，又皱起了眉，眼神盯得氪星人心里发怵，弄不清究竟发生了什么。  
“Lena…你怎么了？”  
“……”Lena的脸憋得几乎通红，许久才咬着牙说道，“Lara说，DEO特制的套消耗得很快，而我会经常忘记吃药……”  
“……”  
“Kara，上个月那次，你戴套了吗……”  
“FUCK！！！！！！！”


End file.
